Justice For The Whore
by Knoxville1D
Summary: The Shield is trying to save the WWE from injustice. Their first target? The backstage slut. RATED M for elements of rape and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME RAP EEMENTS, BUT NOT REALLY.**

**TKAES PLACE BEFORE THE SHIELD OFFICALLY DEBUTS. I TRIED TO MAKE THEM AS SADISTIC AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE WELL...THAT'S WHO THEY ARE. SADISTIC, HOT, MANTALLY DISTURBED GODS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHIELD(I REALLY WISH I DID THOUGH) OR THE WWE.**

* * *

OK…I'm cold.

Actually, I'm fucking freezing. But, I can't move because I'm tied to a damn chair. Just my fucking luck.

I should probably tell you how I got into this predicament, but I don't even know myself. All I know was that I was grabbed on my way to catering, put into a car, and then placed in fucking Antarctica.

"Hi, Sweetheart." A sickling sweet voice whispered in my ear.

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

I nearly jumped out of the chair when he said that. Motherfucker just snuck up on me.

"Did we scare you, Sweetheart?" Another voice said mockingly.

_Did we scare you? _Are you fucking kidding me? Not only have I been kidnapped, I've been kidnapped by a couple of idiots.

"No shit, Sherlock" I responded back venomously.

_SMACK_

After I had finished my sentence, I was rewarded a smack to the face. It felt as if the right side of my face was set on fire. I couldn't help but shed the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Aw, you made her cry." The voice from earlier rung out, still sounding annoyingly mocking.

"I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I give you something to cry about." A new voice growled in my ear.

I immediately tried to keep my sobs under control, my face still stung from the vicious slap.

"Look, the little bitch is submissive. Aren't you bitch?" Someone whispered into my ear.

I didn't respond. I was too afraid to respond, fearing that I would once again get slapped for my actions.

"So when she's expected to speak she doesn't say shit, but when we want the bitch silent she's got all this mouth." One person sneered from across the room.

"Aren't you a little submissive bitch?" he asked me again before yanking my head back. "Answer me!" He yelled in my face. I honestly feared my life right now. It seemed that all these guys were ticking time bombs and I'm in the middle of them.

"Yes! Yes! I'm a submissive bitch!" I screamed before sobbing again. I could hear them laughing at my embarrassment. This made me cry even more.

What have I done to deserve this? I was nice to people, I gave spare change to the homeless, hell I even recycled.

"Why me? I didn't do anything." I said between choked sobs. This seemed to tickle their funny bone because they were in another fit of laughter.

"Are you fucking serious?" One asked as the laughs grew silent

"Yes, just tell me what I did and I can fix it. I can give you money or whatever you want, just please let me go." I put my head down in defeat, knowing my predetermined fate. This would not end well for me.

"So, after all the planning we had to do to actually get you, all the hard work we did to make you comfortable and at home, and you just want us to let you free? You just want us to let you go?" he chuckled at his own questions.

"So, what do you say guys should we let her go?" he raises his voice so the others can hear, even though I'm sure they could already hear him.

A full minute of silence passes by with no one saying anything, kind of like they were actually debating the situation in their heads.

"Nope." A smooth voice stated and the room was full of laughter again

"You see, Sweetheart, we've been watching you. We've been watching you for a very long time and we couldn't help but notice, what a bitch you are, Sweetheart."

"You see, I've seen girls like you all the time in this business. You give head to the head of the company to get ahead. You're fucking whores, no different from the ones on the corner. You all think you can come in OUR business and take OUR paychecks, take OUR time, take OUR dreams."

"What makes you so damn special?" A grave voice came from directly behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do that…" I said, trying to plead my case before I was again, harshly smacked in the face.

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO US!" the voice screamed in my face. "We know who you are, we know what you're about. We saw you sucking Cena's dick in the locker room."

My whole body froze. Everything stopped: my shaking, my sobbing, my breathing, my heart.

"You didn't know we knew about that, did you, Sweetheart? Yeah, we saw you in all your fucking and sucking glory. I bet you make your parents proud." He chuckled lowly in my ear.

"How does the topic of who I'm fucking deal with you?" I asked pissed off. I can fuck who ever I feel like fucking. If I want to fuck the face of the company, then I'll do it.

"Because bitch, were like a shield on injustice. We try to make the WWE a fair working environment. Because you see, why girls like Sara Del Rey work their asses off for years in hopes of making it to the WWE, all you had to do is suck a few dicks."

"Girls like you take and take and take, but never give back. You stay in the business for a few years and then you ask for your release, and then you go off and do 'bigger and better' things. You're all just fucking whores. You don't deserve respect. You deserve to be treated like the cum-guzzling sluts that you are. Girls like you need to be taught a lesson in respect."

"And who better to give you a lesson in respect, than us?"

"Please don't. I'll do anything, just don't do this to me" I try to plead with them one last time; try to make the stop whatever plan they had in mind.

"Oh, we know you'll do anything. That's why we chose you."

The blindfold was snatched off my face and I was left staring at three large men standing over me, all wearing black, all with sadistic looks on their faces.

"I am Seth Rollins."

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Roman Reigns."

"Welcome to The Shield, Sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY CRASHED, SO I WASN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD THE STORY, BUT HERE IT IS. SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG WAIT.**

**ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE GREAT FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY. I'M NOT REALLY GOOD WHEN IT COMES TO LEMON/SMUT, SO SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT ANYONE.**

_**I DO NO OWN THE WWE OR ANYBODY WITHIN THE WWE.**_

* * *

"I can't do this." I whispered to Dr. Shelby

"Perrie, you have to tell me what happened, so I can help you, so we can move forward." He tells me, encouraging me on.

I sigh, knowing this was why I was here, to get this off my chest.

"I'd thought about skipping this session, just for life to go back to normal. But, then I guess it's important to tell the whole story rather than just what I want to tell.

It happened three weeks ago, I don't remember much, but this is how I remember the incident, and what led up to it. I had actually seen them before the incident, down in FCW. I was walking around backstage instructing people on what needed to be done because I wanted everything perfect for my homecoming. But then my name was being called to head out. Of course, I was all the way at the other end of the arena, so I had to walk all the way the back.

I was almost to gorilla position when I saw them. There was three guys standing around in front of a locker room, obviously talking about something they didn't want anyone to hear about considering the were huddled together. I suddenly became aware that they were staring at me as I approached, and I was staring at them.

I tried to keep my head down and not look at them, try and act like I didn't see them. But I knew they saw me and I kind of got the feeling that the discussion they were having prior was also about me. But, when I walked pass them, they didn't say anything, they just stared at me. I just got the weirdest vibes from them, you know."

"Mhm." Dr. Shelby was still writing in his notepad. "Can you tell me what they looked like?" He asked me.

"Okay, yeah. So it was three of them and they always wear black. One guy was huge, and I mean huge. He was like 6'7" with huge muscles and this deep voice. He was either Samoan or Latin, I really can't say, but he scared the shit out of me.

And the other was a lot smaller than him, but he still was intimidating. He had this lisp and his hair was like band on one side and black on the other side. He would be kind of nice to me, but when I pissed him off or said the wrong thing he would snap.

And then there was the last one, I think he was like the leader or something because the other two would listen to him a lot. He had like brownish blonde hair. He scared me the most, I was terrified of him. He would say things that were creepy as hell. It always seemed that he would always say things that had double meanings or more that meets the eyes type shit."

"And these were the same three man from the other incident?"

"Yes, they are" I said.

"Okay. Now listen to me Perrie, I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened that day, are you okay with that?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"That's what we're here for doc." I mumble. I take a deep breath before I tell the story of what happened that day.

"The day started off accordingly: woke up, showered, ate breakfast, then I went to the arena. I was on my way to catering when I was grabbed and blind folded and then thrown in a van. I yelled and screamed at them to let me go, but they just ignored me.

What seemed like hours later the van had stopped. One of them carried me into this warehouse that was fucking freezing. They had me tied to a chair and then they left. I don't know where they went to, but when they came back they started talking to me, hitting me, making me feel worthless and useless.

I begged them to let me go, that I would give them anything the wanted, they just ignored me, again.

They finally took the blindfold off me. I wish they hadn't, though. I looked around and saw a table, a couple of chairs and an old mattress in the middle of the floor. They huddled around me and started touching me, feeling me up. They told me I could scream for help all I wanted, but no one would hear me. They untied me from the chair and continued touching me.

'You ever been fucked by three guys at the same time?' he asked me. 'Well I'll tell you what's about to happen, you're going to get fucked: by Reigns, by Rollins and by myself, and I'm going to pound that little pussy of yours. How does that sound, Sweetheart?'

I whined in protest, which made them laugh.

'You ready for some fun, bitch?' Reigns asked me.

Before I could respond I was thrown on that ratty ass mattress. When I tried to get back up I was pushed down. Rollins was gripping both of my tits hard and grinding his cock on my ass, while Dean and Roman watched.

I didn't even think about screaming, I didn't even know what was going on in my mind. I couldn't concentrate anymore. I can't remember the rest because I blacked out." I finished abruptly.

"That's totally understandable Perrie. A lot of women try to erase those memories or black out like you did." Dr. Shelby says patting my knee.

But what Dr. Shelby didn't know was that I was lying. I was awake when The Shield had their way with me, I was wide awake.

I didn't tell Dr. Shelby the truth because I was ashamed. The real reason why I didn't scream or struggle as much was because I actually enjoyed what happened to me. For that day I was The Shields whore, and I loved every second of it.

* * *

_I couldn't help but let the moan escape my throat when Seth was grinding his cock into my ass. I was so turned on, not only from the ministrations, but because Dean and Roman were there watching it._

_"I told you, you were a fucking whore. I can't wait to show you what a cock slut you really are." Dean whisper in my ear._

_Rollins then moved away from me, leaving me on my back with them standing over me looking down at me._

_Then Roman came forward and literally ripped my clothes off, leaving me in absolutely nothing. I was left exposed for all of them to see me. They took turns squeezing me and rubbing my body. They touched all over my tits and my ass._

_Then Seth's fingers entered my pussy. At first I squirmed, I was so confused, I was supposed to be crying or being for help, but instead I was enjoying these acts._

_There were so many arms and hands pushing mine back and away while they just man handled me, while they just took what was theirs. I couldn't help the way I was feeling. Seth's fingers were going in and out of me at first painfully slow and then he would go hard and forcefully. He was driving me crazy._

_That was the first time I came that night. Seth's fingers inside of me and on my clit was more than enough to make me cum._

_When I opened my mouth to cry out, Roman plunged his cock into my mouth. I was huge. I felt his huge hands wrap around in my hair, and then him saying "Suck me, you fucking slut!" And that's what I did, I sucked him off. I sucked, and slobbered and stroked all I could with his big cock poking around in my mouth. Then he started to fuck my face. I felt the pressure of him trying for force his cock down my throat, which made me gag. He continued to fuck my face going deeper and deeper down my throat. _

_After what seemed like hours, Reigns came down my throat. Ropes after ropes of cum entered my mouth. I then felt something warm hit my face. When I opened my eye I saw Seth cumming all on my face. After Seth had emptied his load on my face I licked used my finger to lick it off my face._

_"I told you, she was a fucking whore." Dean said again before pushing me down on the mattress and climbing on top of me. "You ready for this, Sweetheart?"_

_Before I could answer him, his cock filled my pussy. I felt his rough hands holding my ankles up. His thrusts were long and hard. Each time he snapped forward, I would release these slutty little moans. My body was showing them that I loved every single second of what they were doing to me. Dean was pounding unto my pussy at full force. I could hear his balls smacking against my clit every time he would thrust forward. It was so painfully delicious, I wanted more of him. I started meeting him thrust for thrust, just to be filled up by this man's cock. "You want me to cum in your pussy, Sweetheart?" he hissed in my ear._

_ecstasy. I needed his cum, I craved it. _

_Dean starting fucking me in a speed I thought was damn near impossible. He flipped me on my hands and knees and continued his brutal pace. It felt as if my break would break from the way Dean was handling me. Not long after he came inside me, with my orgasm coming soon afterwards. Once Dean removed himself from me Seth flipped me back over and took his turn._

_I couldn't believe these three men were fucking me senseless, and I was thirsting for it! They knew I was enjoying this, they knew that I was willingly letting them fuck me, I was willingly sucking them off, and I was willingly letting them cum all over my face and my tits. I remember all the names they called me and how I knew they were all true. Names like whore and slut were being thrown my way and I loved every second of it. After it was all said and done they had cum on every surface of my body. They had used and abused everything and anything they could on my body._

_I was exhausted. I don't know when, but drifted to sleep. When I woke up The Shield was nowhere to be found. I was left on the old dumpy mattress covered in cum._

* * *

"I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"NO! I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"Oh dear, I hope you don't mind me handling this situation." Dr. Shelby looked at me apologetically.

"No problem, I think my time is up anyway. Thanks for the help Dr. Shelby." I hurry out the room before he can say anything.

I start walking down the hall when I see some kind of fight happening. I freeze when I see The Shield attacking Randy Orton. I haven't seen them since the incident and I immediately get wet from them manhandling Orton, knowing they could do the same to me, again.

They finally get off of Randy and proceed to walk in my direction. I'm ready for them to confront me or push me in a room and fuck me into oblivion, but they did neither. They just walked right pass me, not even sparing me a glance.

I suddenly felt stupid and idiotic, how could I have been so stupid. I was nothing more to them, but a whore that they were only going to use once. They just wanted one night, and I thought they wanted so much more.

They didn't need me. They didn't need some STD ridden hooker. I was completely disgusted with myself. I just willingly let these men use my body. They were right, I am a whore.

That's all I'll ever be.

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE GREAT FEEDBACK AND TELL ME HOW I DID. CRITISM IS GOOD WHETHER NEGATIVE OF POSITIVE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...HEY! Okay, so this was suppossed to be a two-shot, but it's not anymore. i was kinda stuck on how I could continue this story, but I think I have the plot for this. **

**Also sorry for how short this chapter is, but I thought this would be a good way for you readers to seehow the character Perrie has evolved and has become completely insane. **

**Rambling is over.**

**I do not own the WWE or the people in the company, blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

_"Control your life _through _insanity." - Cliff Burton_

_"Insanity - a perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world." - R. D. Laing_

_"Insanity is often the logic of an accurate mind overtasked." - Oliver Wendell Holmes_

_"For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creativity." - Jean Dubuffet_

* * *

**_Admiring: Look at with pleasure_**

**_Stalking: To follow or observe (a person) persistently, especially out of obsession or derangement._**

* * *

Words that are supposed to be so different seem to go hand and hand, well for me they do.

It seems that that is all I have been doing for three months, admiring and stalking.

It's been three months since that incident with The Shield.

It's been three months since I lost my sanity.

It's been three months since I became obsessed.

Obsessed with being with The Shield.

I want them. I need them. My body craves for them. I die a little inside every time I see them. I've lost myself.

But it is okay, I didn't like that bitch anyway.

I like the new me. She's different. She's special. She's not like the old me, she's working hard to get what she wants.

She's been taking notes and observing for three months.

She wants The Shield.

She wants Seth Rollins.

She wants Roman Reigns.

And she wants Dean Ambrose.

She wants to feel their bodies again, have them on top of her, and have her on top of them.

She wants to be put in every fucking position and be pounded into until she goes numb and can't feel her fucking body.

She wants her face fucked, her ass fucked, her tits fucked, anything that can be fucked she wants all three men to fuck her there.

Her fingers just can't do it anymore.

She wants them. She needs them.

When they fucked her that day three months ago, something happened to her.

When they ignored her the week after, and the week after that, and the week after that, they sparked that something. They set a fucking fire on it.

And she's been obsessed with them ever since.

She's been watching them, observing them.

She knows when they wake up, when they go to sleep, what's their favorite movies, books, shows, food. She knows it all.

She knows what makes them tick, what they really fucking hate (Justin Bieber is pretty high on that list).

She knows what they love (Reigns=money and sex, Ambrose= beer and sex, and Rollins=sex….and his dog).

She knows all their imperfections and knows their most vulnerable sides.

She knows everything about them.

She has to.

Perrie has to have them.

Them putting her in this state was an injustice, and they have to come and fix it, it's their job. Because honestly, Perrie was becoming a little crazy.

This obsession was unhealthy, it isn't right.

This obsession made no sense. But that doesn't matter.

Nothing matters anymore, except getting what she wants.

She wants The Shield.

She wants Seth Rollins.

She wants Roman Reigns.

And she wants Dean Ambrose.

And she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants, no matter what.

**AN/ How was it? Should I continue the story with batshit crazy Perrie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. Like I said before this was only supposed to be a two-shot, so I'm kinda free balling with this story. **

**Anywho, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_I don't know if you have ever been the object of someone's obsession - but if it's not of your desire, it is horrible. It is really awful. - Tippi Hedren_**

**_Obsessional does not necessarily mean sexual obsession, not even obsession for this, or for that in particular; to be an obsessional means to find oneself caught in a mechanism, in a trap increasingly demanding and endless. - Jacques Lacan_**

Name(s): Seth Rollins, Tyler Black, Colby Lopez

Birthdate: May 28, 1986

Hometown: Buffalo, Iowa

Accomplishments:

FCW Tag Team Champion

FCW 15 Champion

FCW World Heavyweight Champion

First FCW Triple-Crown Champion

First NXT Champion

Seth Rollins: Indy darling turned WWE Superstar.

Seth Rollins: Most must see wrestler in the world.

Seth Rollins: 1/3 of The Shield.

Seth Rollins: The only member of The Shield to have an actual heart.

Seth Rollins: Victim #1

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Seth screamed out in frustration before kicking a trash can, he was beyond pissed.

"Calm down, Seth. She'll come back eventually" Roman said before rolling his eyes. Seth acting this way, over something so ridiculous, was starting to annoy the bigger man.

"CALM DOWN!? I am calm. You fucking calm down. I'm calm, I'm damn calm. In fact I'm more than calm, I'm god damn peachy." Seth exclaimed before flopping down on a nearby chair.

"You're losing your fucking mind, man." Roman chuckled before packing his ring gear into his bag.

"Fuck you, man." Seth muttered while leaning his head back against the locker.

"I can't find the bitch, dude." Dean said storming into the locker room. "I don't even know why you're bitching so hard for, it's just a dog." Dean added before sitting next to Roman.

"It's just a dog? No Dean, it's my fucking dog. I've had her since she was a puppy, I've raised that dog for 3 years. So you know what she's just not a fucking dog. Hell, she can hold a better conversation than both you motherfuckers. So, don't tell me she's just a fucking dog." Seth was beyond pissed at the moment. Seth had been searching for his dog, Lola, for the past 2 hours at the arena, with little to no help from his two stable mates. Seth was obviously distressed and frustrated, but it seemed that Dean and Roman could care less.

And that's what irritated Seth the most, Dean and Roman just didn't care. They only looked out for themselves; they gave zero fucks about everyone else's well-being or happiness.

"I'm out of here." Seth said before grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Where you going, bitch?" Dean snickered.

"He needs some time alone, to grieve about his lost." Roman added before him and Dean went into a laughing frenzy.

"Fuck you guys." Seth muttered before storming out of the locker room and towards his card. Seth was so fucking sick of all the teasing and jokes that Roman and Dean did. He was tired of not being able to talk to anyone else. He felt alone. At least with Lola he had someone to comfort him, and now that she was gone he felt more alone than ever.

Seth hurriedly made his way back to the hotel, so he could just lie down. He was exhausted, not only from the argument with his stable mates, but also because he had been searching everywhere his little girl.

Once Seth finally entered his hotel room he flopped down on the bed, he really was exhausted.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"What the fuck?" The knock on his room door had woken Seth from his sleep. It felt like he had only closed his eyes for only a few seconds, before being woken.

Another set of soft knocking, made Seth stomp to the hotel door and fling it open.

"What?" Seth said, clearly showing his disdain towards the person that woke him from his slumber.

"Well, 'Hi' to you to Seth."

"The fuck do you want, Perrie?" Seth's anger was starting to bubble up with every passing second. "I don't have time for your bullshit right now."

"God Seth, the one time I actually try to be a good person and you act like a major dick. Come to think about it, it seems that you've been pissy all day. What's wrong with little Sethy, huh?" Perrie teases before she is roughly pushed to the wall; Seth's hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"I fucking told you Perrie. I FUCKING TOLD YOU! I'm not in the mood for this shit, okay. So you either tell me why they fuck you came knocking on my door, or I'm going to fucking ruin you." Seth hissed. He was beyond pissed right not. Not only had this bitch woke him from his well-deserved sleep, but she woke him up to play some silly ass games. "You got five fucking seconds, bitch." Seth growls before releasing his hold around her neck.

"Well, you sure know how to treat a lady, don't you?" Perrie gasped, trying to get the oxygen into her lungs.

"Three seconds." Seth mutters, getting very impatient with this girl.

"I know where your dog is." Perrie spurts out.

It takes Seth a few seconds to process what she said, believing that his ears had been playing tricks on him.

"You know where my dog is?" He repeats.

"Yes Seth, I know where Lola is. I can actually take you to her. However, I need you to do something for me in return." Perrie says.

"Tell me where she is first and then…" Seth begins before being interrupted.

"No! You have to do something for me first, Seth. I found your dog earlier tonight at the arena. She was in the parking lot running around, damn near got hit twice. I grabbed her and went looking for you, but when I went to your locker room, you weren't there.

So I came to the hotel and left your dog in my room before coming here. I know it's wrong to use your dog as bait, but I'm desperate, okay. I need this from you. I swear as soon as we're done I'll bring you your dog and I'll never come near you again. I promise, just please do me this one favor." Perrie was near tears, pleading with Seth.

Seth was absolutely torn. He didn't know whether to feel sorry for this woman or strangle the bitch. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Fine, Perrie. I'll do whatever you want, just as long as I get my dog back." Seth finally said.

"Oh God, Thank you Seth! You don't know how much I've wanted this." Perrie gleamed before settling back down, seeing the weary look that Seth was giving her.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Seth asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I want you to fuck me."

Yup, know Seth was completely uncomfortable with the situation.

**I don't own the WWE or anyone assiocated with it.**

**_Leave comments on how you feel about the story so far or anything that can possibly be improved_****.****_ This is my first multi-chapter story, so sorry for any dissapointments._**


End file.
